Feelings of Betrayal
by The RayFox
Summary: "I swear it's not as it seems, Tails." He replied gently. "No! I'm absolutely sure! IT IS AS IT SEEMS! You're working for Eggman! I'm sorry...but this is goodbye." Tails said, and he exited Eggman's lab, softly weeping. Rated M for intense drama, violence, minor language, major blood and gore, and mass murder.
1. Prologue- Unexpected Twist

_The first Paragraph is in Tails' perspective at the end of the story, and then it switches to the normal story._

_Also, this is a direct sequel to 'The Time Travel Tactic', another one of my fanfics. Don't worry, there won't be major spoilers from that fanfic, or anything like that. Just a few minor details to connect them._

_Anyway, I'm trying something new here. Check it out, see for yourself!_

Feelings of Betrayal

Prologue- An Unexpected Twist

I've forgotten most of what I knew about him. In fact, I've forgotten all I ever knew about him. I haven't seen him in months. To be more exact: When the doomsday occured, and all I ever knew was shattered. Now, you may be wondering: Why is all this happening? What 'doomsday' am I, Miles 'Tails' Prower, talking about? And who am I trying to forget about? Well, if you dare, you may read about what happened. This…is a story about how someone close to me betrayed me, and how I haven't looked back on him since. This…is my story: _Feelings of Betrayal._

* * *

"EGGMAN, Give him back, NOW!" Sonic yelled, chasing after the Egg-shaped scientist on the Tornado. However, Eggman finally got what he needed, and he wasn't going to give it back at will.

"NO WAY, HEDGEHOG! Now that I've finally kidnapped Tails, all I need to do is extract his inner powers, and my ultimate weapon will be complete!" Eggman yelled, and he shifted his Eggmobile into Turbo-Boost.

"Dang, he's going fast! Luckily…" Sonic said, landing the plane on a nearby island. "…I CAN GO FASTER!" He yelled, and he Spin-Dashed off of the Island and landed straight on Eggman's hovercraft.

"Grrr….Okay, Eggman, concentrate….don't shoot him down…yet." Eggman muttered.

"Sonic, HELP!" Tails pleaded, shoved in the back seat, being guarded by a rebuilt Orbot and Cubot.

"Don't worry, buddy! I'll get you out of there ASAP!" Sonic said, when he then had an idea. He leapt off of the scientist's Hovercraft, and hopped onto Angel Island, which they had passed just a minute ago.

"Um, boss? Why aren't you attacking the hedgehog?" Cubot asked.

"YOU IDIOT! Can't you see that he's right on top of my hovercraft?!" Eggman yelled.

"Well, I DID see him, but now he's gone!" Cubot yelled back.

"Wait, HE'S GONE?!"

"….Yep. That's what I just said. _And they call me an idiot…"_

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Oh, nothing, boss."

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're almost at my base! Soon, All of Tails' secrets and strategies WILL BE MINE!"

"Not on your life, Eggman!" Sonic yelled, glowing yellow with all of the Chaos Emeralds in hand.

"NO! NOT SUPER SONIC!" Eggman yelled, trying to get away quicker, but he couldn't. His Eggmobile was at max speed. "Oh no..."

"Let's get this over with." Sonic said in a tone none of them had heard for a while: a very stressed tone. Super Sonic burst through the engine of the Eggmobile at the speed of light, causing the hovercraft to start falling to the ground.

"YOU ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY! WHY CAN'T I WIN AT LEAST ONCE, HEDGEHOG?!" Eggman yelled, trying everything to keep his Eggmobile in the air.

"Sorry, Robratnik, but if you wanted to beat me, you'd have to try WAY harder than THAT. Bevause that...was pathetic.

"Grrr..."

"Now, Tails...JUMP!" Sonic ordered.

"Okay!" Tails replied, and he jumped out, about to escape, when suddenly...

"Orbot! Cubot! GET HIM!" Eggman yelled, and his two minions grabbed Tails by the...well, Tails.

"ACK!" Tails squinted his eyes shut in pain, being pulled back by the two minions of Eggman.

"TAILS! NO!" Super Sonic yelled, getting extremely angry with Eggman.

"You're too late this time, Blue Blur! Like I said, I'm NOT letting go of Tails that easily! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Now then, Orbot... activate the teleportation device!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir." Orbot said, and he pulled a switch on the falling Eggmobile, whisking the villains to their lair, with Tails in their hands.

"TAILS...No. I WON'T let those dastardly douchebags get in MY WAY. I WILL save Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, and with a sudden burst of energy, he sped towards Eggman's Lair.

"TAILS, DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING!" Super Sonic yelled, feeling his energy getting more and more powerful, before he finally smashed STRAIGHT into Eggman's Lair.

"WHOA! Sonic, what are you doing?!" Eggman asked, starting to walk back in fear.

"I'm here to finally put an end to you, Robotnik. For TOO LONG I have let you escape my grasp. I've wanted to kill your fat ass since day one. And now... there's nowhere to run. Now, Cubot... could you come here for a second?" Super Sonic asked, motioning for the dimwitted robot to come forth.

"Nice try, Sonic," Eggman said, "But Cubot's not THAT stupid. Right, Cubot?...Cubot? OH NO!" Eggman jumped back in horror as he saw Sonic decapitating the Yellow robot.

"See what I've done, Eggman? I mean business this time." Sonic said, walking towards the chubby scientist.

"You...You snapped his head off his robotic neck...Sonic...please don't torture me like this...It's too much for me."

"Eggman, why should I listen to you? All you've caused is trouble and suffering for the past few years. Your days shall end here, Robotnik. Mobius will put up with you NO LONGER!" Super Sonic yelled, and he sprinted over to Eggman, grabbing onto his mustache. "First...I'm going to drop you in the lava pits of Marble Zone, and watch your fat carcass burn..." Sonic said, tugging harder on the scientist's mustache.

"Oh, God...this is getting intense..."

"Then, I'll take your robots and tear them to pieces, while laughing as they fall one by one in MY HANDS."

"Sonic...you don't have to do this..."

"THEN...I'll destroy your base, and wipe your name off the face of the planet...And the world shall be free of your rule."

"Sonic, I SURRENDER!" Eggman yelled, starting to freak out.

"...What?"

"I surrender, hedgehog. And here...to prove it..." Eggman then broke free of Sonic's grip and pulled out a switch. "I'm going to destroy ALL of my plans. Every last one of them...are gone now." And with that, the fat man pushed the switch. The computer screen showed all of Eggman's plans, one by one, being deleted forever. The computer then shut off, and in bold electronic letters, it said 'History Erased'.

"Whoa...Eggman...you're serious this time."

"Yes. Now take your fox friend, and leave me be. I shall be here, reflecting on my life. Just... don't kill me. Please."

"Okay then. Come on, Tails. We're going." Sonic said, returning to his regular form.

"I would come... but I'm stuck to a table." Tails said, and in an annoyed fashion, he looked at the metal cuffs that Eggman hadn't released him from.

"Sorry, Tails. Here you go." Eggman said gently, and he pressed another switch, releasing Tails from the trap he was caught in.

"Thank you, Eggman." Tails said, and he started walking home, with Sonic at his side.

"Boss?" Orbot asked. "Are we REALLY done with being evil?"

"Yes, Orbot... we're done. All of my mechs are destroyed, except for you, and there's nowhere left to go." Eggman said glumly.

"Wow...I can't believe it. Sonic's finally put an end to your villainous rampage. I never thought I'd see the day." Orbot said, sitting down beside his master.

"Yep. All that's left is a near empty lab, a destroyed mechanical history, and a few tables."

"And that bit of Sonic's fur, along with that one useless machine in the corner." Orbot added.

"Sonic's fur? What in the devil are you...Wait a minute!" Eggman said, looking at the fur on the ground. "If I have Sonic's fur here...and if that machine is the machine I think it is..." The chubby scientist then got back on his feet, picked up the fur sample, and walked over to the machine, blowing the dust off. "THIS IS IT!"

"What?! What is it?!"

MY LOST MACHINE! YES! I KNEW I NEVER LOST IT! WITH THIS MACHINE...I could make a comeback!"

"And an unexpected one at that."

"Yes, precisely!"

"But, boss... isn't a bit early to make a comeback?"

Yes...BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME! With Sonic's fur, and the Electric Torturer, I can link them together, and KILL SONIC ONCE AND FOR ALL! And maybe, just maybe, if I pull this off in the greatest of ways...I could destroy that hedgehog ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Yes! Go, Eggman!" Orbot cheered.

"Sonic the Hedgehog...your days are numbered." Eggman said, and he inserted the fur sample into the device, which created the ULTIMATE plan.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1- Electric Torturer

Feelings of Betrayal

Chapter 1- The Electric Torturer

* * *

"Wow... I can't believe Eggman would just surrender like that...I guess you finally made him crack, huh?" Tails asked, lightly chuckling.

"Yeah...But, you know...I kind of feel bad for the poor Egghead now. He erased every sliver of his work that he had ever done... I think I pushed him too far." Sonic replied, feeling massively guilty.

"I think he'll be fine. And I'm pretty sure he'll make a comeback soon enough. He always does. But Sonic, why were you so angry at him?"

"Well, he captured you, and it's my 'job' to protect you from evil."

"I understand...but you got REALLY mad at him, and you've never gotten THAT mad at anyone before! You were acting as if he was a murderer and you were my father!" Tails said, but Sonic didn't reply. He just stood there, motionless. "Uh...Sonic?" Tails asked, shaking the blue hedgehog, trying to snap him out of whatever he was going through.

"F-f-father..." Sonic mumbled with a horrified gaze on his face. Just the mentioning of that word made Sonic feel uneasy, as it brought back some painful memories involving that word. Now, those memories were being brought back to him, and Sonic was terrified.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked, knocking on his buddy's head.

"Huh?...OH, yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You sounded a bit worried."

"I swear, I'm fine."

"...Okay, then."

"Now then, back onto our original topic. Do you think Eggman will be making a comeb-

"GUYS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" A voice from behind Sonic yelled. Sonic knew this voice all too well.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked, attempting to calm the pink hedgehog.

"Eggman's attacking Station Square!" Amy replied frantically.

"REALLY?! I JUST had him surrender, and then he just makes a comeback as SOON as we leave?! Ugh..."

"Well, that's Eggman for you. And just be glad he didn't betray his words instantly, like back when he split apart the Earth." Tails replied.

"True, True. Now come on, Tails! It's time to scramble the Eggman...again..." Sonic said disappointed, and they dashed off towards the direction of Station Square.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Eggman laughed viciously as he attacked the city, attempting to leave it in ruins. "Now, residents of Station Square, it's time for you to bow down before the mighty DR. EGGMAN!..."

"Boss? I don't think that name strikes fear to anyone." Orbot replied reluctantly.

"...Fine. Residents of Station Square, it's time for you to bow down before the mighty DR. ROBOTNIK!" Eggman yelled, shooting at the city's buildings. Quite a few shrieks were heard, and if you looked close enough, you could see blood around the areas he shot.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled, attempting to screech to a halt. However, he ended up running into the door of a building, and a SPLAT could be heard.

"Ooh...that's gotta hurt." Orbot said, cringing.

"He's been through worse, Orbot. And DON'T FEEL SYMPATHY FOR THE ENEMY!" Eggman yelled.

"Okay, okay...you don't need to shout."

"Eggman, what are you doing?!" Sonic asked, pushing himself off of the door he slammed into.

"Hedgehog, I had a...realization. It's no use trying to destroy you, so now I'm going to destroy everything else you hold dear...starting with this city." Eggman replied with an evil grin on his face.

"Grrr... THAT'S IT, EGGMAN! TIME TO SPLATTER YOUR YOLK!" Sonic yelled, and he leapt towards Eggman's revamped Eggmobile to attempt to stop him. However, this wasn't going to end well for Sonic, as Eggman had a secret weapon: The Electric Torturer.

"ORBOT! Activate the E.T!" Eggman yelled.

"I would, but I don't have a copy of it on me." Orbot replied sarcastically.

"Damn it, Orbot, quit being so snarky and GIVE IT HERE!" Eggman yelled, and he snatched the device from Orbot's hands and activated it.

"Eggman, you're finishe- AUGH!" Sonic yelled out in pain as the Electric Torturer linked straight into Sonic's minds, recording and duplicating all of his memories and weaknesses in the yellow cube.

"Sonic! Don't worry, I'll get help!" Tails yelled out.

"T-th-thank you Tails..." Sonic replied weakly, and Tails took off to find help.

"Well, Sonic...looks like you're finished now." Eggman said with an evil grin on his face.

"What...agh...do you mean, Eggman?" Sonic replied weakly, still having his memories and weaknesses copied into Eggman's ultimate weapon. The pain he felt was like a hurricane, swiftly damaging him, and if the hurricane (In this case, Eggman) went too far, he'd die.

"What do I mean?! HAHAHA! What I mean is that soon I'll have access to your memories and fears, or at least a replica of them, and you will never win against me again." Eggman said with a devilish smirk on his face. Sonic tried scowling at him, but the sheer amount of pain he was enduring made him do nothing but cringe.

"No...This can't be happening."

"Sorry, Sonic... but I'm afraid the games end now."

"STOP RIGHT THERE, EGGMAN!" Tails yelled as he ran back to Station Square, with Knuckles and Shadow at his side.

"Wow, and I thought Sonic was fast..." Eggman said, surprised at how quickly the kitsune got some assistance.

"Knuckles, Shadow... LET'S DO THIS!" Tails yelled, and the trio of allies begun fighting against Eggman. Knuckles, using pure power, punched the Eggmobile extremely hard, knocking it into one of the buildings behind them. Tons of glass could be heard shattering, falling upon Sonic and Eggman, making them bleed a bit, but neither of them were majorly hurt .

"Insolent little rats..." Eggman grumbled, wiping the blood from his face. However, it only smeared, causing Eggman's vision to only be even more blurred.

"SHADOW, GET HIM!" Tails ordered.

"Roger that." Shadow replied, and he took out a Chaos Emerald before jumping up to the building Sonic and Eggman were punched into.

"Shadow...please have mercy on me." Eggman pleaded, with blood still messing with his vision.

"Not on your goddamn life, Eggman. CHAOS...SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, and a ton of spears made of pure Chaos Energy homed in on not only Eggman, but also Sonic, knocking them both unconscious.

"SHADOW, STOP!" Orbot yelled, but the black and red hedgehog didn't obey. The spears kept coming, and Orbot only had one option left: "RETREAT!" He yelled, and Orbot once again used the teleportation switch on the Eggmobile to get away, with the fully-loaded Electric Torturer still intact.

"DAMNIT...he got away." Shadow muttered, clenching his fists. He didn't get to finish Eggman, and he was as furious as a dog. Sighing, he picked up Sonic and carried his unconscious body down to the ground of Station Square.

"We couldn't stop them...Orbot and Eggman got away... and they have a copy of Sonic's memories with them..." Tails said, upset that he and his allies had failed to stop Eggman's Plans.

"Don't worry, Tails... we'll stop him eventually." Knuckles replied, calming the kitsune down.

"Okay." Tails said, feeling a bit better than before. "Now, you two take Sonic's body home. I'll see what I can do to help fix Station Square. Got it?"

"Got it. See you, Tails." Knuckles replied, and Shadow and Knuckles walked off, with Sonic in their hands.

"Bye!" Tails said, waving, and he went off to see if he could help with the reconstruction of the damaged town.

"Man...Sonic's pretty heavy. Didn't actually expect him to weigh so much...must be those Chili Dogs." Knuckles said, holding Sonic by one foot, while Shadow held him by the other.

"He's not that heavy, Knuckles. Just man up and keep going." Shadow replied, holding in his frustrations.

"Okay, okay."

It was a long trek back to Sonic's house. The duo traveled for what seemed like hours, although in reality it was just half an hour. They dropped Sonic a couple of times on the way back, however, but that didn't stop them for more than a few seconds. Finally, after a sweat-inducing, near silent half hour trip, the duo finally made it to the blue hedgehog's home.

"Well...here we are." Knuckles said, breathing heavily.

"Yep." Shadow replied, placing him on the porch.

"Wait, we're just gonna leave him out here?"

"Well, there's no key that we know of, right?" Shadow replied.

"Hold on. I think there is. I see something in between the bricks. That's got to be a key, no question."

"...Fine, we'll put him inside." Shadow said, facepalming himself, and Shadow unlocked the door. Knuckles then swiftly ran inside and placed Sonic gently on the nearest chair.

"Did it!" Knuckles said enthusiastically.

"Did you check to see if he's breathing?" Shadow asked.

"...No."

"THEN GO CHECK!"

"Fine, but if he's not breathing, I'm not giving him mouth-to-mouth." Knuckles replied, and he angrily stormed back into the house to check Sonic. Luckily, the hedgehog was breathing. "He's fine."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me...I've got to get going." Shadow said, and he and Knuckles went their separate ways.

* * *

But meanwhile, in Eggman's Lair...

The silence was absolutely deafening in the gray walls of Eggman's Lair. However, as pleasant as the silence was for Orbot, who was putting the Electric Torturer into Eggman's computer, it would end soon.

"Boss, wake up!" Orbot said, shaking his boss.

"...What do you want?" Eggman replied, scowling at the red accomplice of his.

"I've put the Electric Torturer into the computer! Soon, we can learn all of Sonic's fears and weaknesses, and Sonic will be the ULTIMATE PUSHOVER!" Orbot said, and he cackled with the most insane cackle ever heard from a robot. The laugh was so insane, that it echoed in the lab for At least 10 minutes.

"Very good, Orbot! Now, let's get this party started!" Eggman yelled, and he pulled a light blue lever, which showed an electronic display of Sonic's brain, separating it into sections.

"WHOA! Look at this, Eggman! All the things he loves, hates, fears...THEY'RE ALL HERE!" Orbot said, rubbing his hands together in maniacal fashion.

"Yes...YES...although now I know what it's like with two Eggmen in one room."

"Now, let's see what the mind of Sonic has in store for us..." and with that, Orbot clicked the button to analyze Sonic's inner mind.

"Let's see here..." Eggman said giddily. He felt like a kid in a candy store, and deservedly so. After many years of being defeated by Sonic, he had finally found his savior: The Electric Torturer. He had used it to electrically copy Sonic's mind into a box, and now... he was finally diving into his reward.

"Where should we check first, boss?" Orbot asked.

"Let's look at the options for a sec'. Fears, Weaknesses, Love Interests, Friends, Favorite Meals, Snappy Comebacks, and finally...wait a second...what's that? All it says is...Best Kept Secret."

"And it's even got a mental lock on it! Maybe we shouldn't mess with it..."

But Eggman was like a persistent mosquito, as he said, "We're messing with it, all right!" and he used a button on the computer to start breaking the lock. It wasn't budging. "MAN, THIS ONE'S A TOUGH NUT TO CRACK!" Eggman yelled, getting irritated with the mental lock extremely quickly. Right now our persistent mosquito was blocked by a glass window (Or in this case, a mental lock).

"Sir, STOP!"

"Orbot?"

"Let me help." Orbot said, and like a human opening the window which let the mosquito in, Orbot entered a hacking device into the Electric Torturer. And the secret opened up.

And all Eggman could say was: "WHOA."

"Boss, are you okay? What's the secret?"

"Have a look." Eggman said, and he got out of the way of his bumbling sidekick.

"WHOA...what? His father...but how...why...he couldn't...that's not possible! Considering how cheery he is these days, I would've never guessed...His father was killed by...wait, who's that under the dark shadow?" Orbot wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Eggman said, and he hacked the E.T even further, and the killer was revealed. And let me say this right now, Eggman didn't expect it. "IT CAN'T BE!"

"The killer was...NO!" Orbot yelled. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was right. Eggman shouldn't have dug into the dark corner of Sonic's mind.

"I would've never guessed. The killer was..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Who do you think killed Sonic's father? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 2- Inescapable Past

Feelings of Betrayal

Chapter 2- Inescapable Past

* * *

Last Time...

"WHOA...what? His father...but how...why...he couldn't...that's not possible! Considering how cheery he is these days, I would've never guessed...His father was killed by...wait, who's that under the dark shadow?" Orbot wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Eggman said, and he hacked the E.T even further, and the killer was revealed. And let me say this right now, Eggman didn't expect it. "IT CAN'T BE!"

"The killer was...NO!" Orbot yelled. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was right. Eggman shouldn't have dug into the dark corner of Sonic's mind.

"I would've never guessed. The killer was..."

And now, to continue...

* * *

"...he was the killer. Sonic...killed his father...after all these years...I finally know who killed him." Eggman finished, holding back his tears.

"Why are you so sad, Eggman? He was the father of our enemy." Orbot replied.

"Well, it's simple, Orbot. Sonic's father and I were good pals back in the day."

"Really?"

"Yes, we were best friends, in fact. However, he mysteriously disappeared around 9 years ago."

"And now you know why..."

"Yes, and to think that my nemesis for the past eight years...was his killer..."

"So, boss... are we going to kill the hedgehog as revenge?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, Orbot, are you with me on this?!"

"...No, Eggman." Orbot replied, and Eggman staggered from hearing his minion disrespect him.

"WHAT?!" Eggman yelled furiously, with his face turning beet red.

"Eggman, please hear me out. I have a plan of my own."

"Fine...What is your plan?" Eggman sighed, turning back to a normal tan color.

"I'm slightly surprised you didn't think of this yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"...Really? I'm starting to wonder who passed you on that IQ test...my plan is that we use our new knowledge to manipulate Sonic."

"As in?"

"You're really pushing it, Eggman. Anyways, I mean we can use this to our advantage by making Sonic join our side, as he would probably do ANYTHING to keep this secret a secret."

"Oh. Well, I'll go ahead and say...that's not a Bad idea."

"Really?" Orbot gleefully clasped his hands together out of excitement. Maybe he could finally get a promotion.

"It's not promotion-worthy, but it just might work."

'Oh, Goddamnit.' Orbot thought to himself.

"Manipulating Sonic using the newly obtained evidence...Sonic would probably do ANYTHING to make sure the news doesn't spread...and maybe I could get some more info out of him so that I can know the FULL STORY behind why Sonic killed him..."

"Yes, that would be great, wouldn't it?" Orbot asked, rubbing his hands together. He was finally being acknowledged for the genius he was, and he couldn't be happier.

"Yes, it would. Now, LET'S GO, ORBOT!" Eggman yelled, and they cartoonishly leapt into the Eggmobile and...WHOOSH! The Eggmobile took off for Sonic's home.

* * *

But, at Sonic's house...

"No...I SWEAR it wasn't me...ugh..." Sonic was having a nightmare while he was unconscious...and it wasn't pretty. In the dream, Sonic stood there, motionless. Blood was scattered everywhere, and a bearded hedgehog lay next to Sonic, with a sliced open, bloody chest. Sonic just stood there...staring at the cold, dead body... tears trickled down his face..."Father...I didn't mean it..." Sonic sleepmumbled. "I was just...trying to help..." No reply. Sonic then only had one choice: run. Run from it all, using his Speed Shoes his father had made him. He ran off, and never saw his father again...

"SONIC, WAKE UP!"

"AUGGH! Jeez, talk about a rude awakening...What do you need, Tails?" Sonic asked irritated.

"Are you okay? You were tossing, turning, crying, and yelling in your sleep..."

"Huh?...oh, yes. I'm fine." Sonic lied.

"Are you sure?...You seemed awfully frightened when I found you in here."

"I'm fine, I swear. Now what do you need, Tails?"

"I need your help with something really quickly."

"Okay, okay. What do you need?" Needless to say, Sonic was in a bad mood.

"I'm making a new machine, and I need you to help me keep it under control."

"Jeez, you make it sound like it's a mad dog or something. But Okay, I'll help." Sonic muttered, and he walked out of his house and towards Tails' machine to lend his pal a hand.

"Now, you see this propeller?" Tails asked, pointing at the aforementioned machine.

"Yes, yes. Of course I see it."

"Now, could you hold on to it as tightly as you can? The thing has a tendency to break loose."

"Okay, I hear ya' loud and clear." Sonic said, and he gripped the propeller.

"Okay, now let's do this!" Tails said, and he screwed in the last bolt, finishing the plane, when suddenly... the plane's propeller started spinning uncontrollably, with Sonic caught in it!

"OWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!" Sonic yelled. He felt the propeller whacking him repeatedly in the chest whilst spinning, getting faster and faster, until Tails deactivated the plane, and the hedgehog was flung straight into the wall of Tails' Lab, and a SPLAT could once again be heard.

"Finished it! Thanks, Sonic!" Tails said, giving Sonic a thumbs up.

"...Sure thing, buddy." Sonic groaned, weakly holding a thumbs up back.

"Anyway, you're free to do whatever you want. See ya'!"

"Not so fast, Sonic." A voice could be heard from behind the famous duo, and they would've recognized it from anywhere.

"Eggman...What do you want?" Sonic asked. He was extremely annoyed, and all he wanted was to get back to sleep.

"Sonic, there's something VERY serious Orbot and I need to talk to you about." Eggman said, holding back any and all rage against the hedgehog.

"What do you want to talk with him about, doctor?" Tails asked curiously.

"Tails, this doesn't concern you. Just keep working on your plane. As for you, Sonic...follow me." Eggman said, and he started walking towards Sonic's house.

"Hey, hold on! You can't just enter my house without telling me!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic...that should be the LEAST of your concerns right now." Eggman kept walking ever so ominously, and Sonic followed, unaware of what was going to happen.

"O...Kay...Man, Eggman seems really serious..." Sonic mumbled, and he continued following reluctantly, until Eggman let himself into the hedgehog's home. He set up two chairs facing each other, and they both sat in one, beginning the investigation Sonic didn't even know was coming. "So, what do you want, Eggman?"

"It's simple, really...I want to ask you about the murder of your father. Why did you kill him?"

"Wait, WHAT?! How in the bloody depths of hell did you..."

"Remember that yellow box I electrocuted you with? Well, that little box made a digital replica of your brain, and I was planning to use it to find out your strengths and weaknesses. However...I got a bit off track, and made a HUGE discovery."

"Why, you duplicitous little-"

"Less yelling, more answering. WHY did you murder him?" Eggman said. His tone of voice raised, and he clenched his fists, ready to lay his deadliest of attacks on Sonic if he failed to answer.

"I...I...Well, you see...It all...Err...URK!...Eggman...why…JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!...Invading my mind...WHO DOES THAT?!...Grrrrrr..." Sonic was very confused and very angry with his nemesis. Even more so than when Eggman kidnapped Tails. He clenched his fists and he slowly started gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Boss? I think you broke Sonic..." Orbot said gently. The red servant of Eggman then slowly backed away before sprinting away in fear of being attacked by the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, SONIC! Please just calm down...Calm down...and tell us why you murdered my best friend...and your father. Tell us why you murdered him."

"Well...*sigh*...it all started nine years ago..."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3- Fatal Flashback

Aaaaaaaand now this fanfic's rated M.

Feelings of Betrayal

Chapter 3- Fatal Flashback

* * *

Last Time...

"Less yelling, more answering. WHY did you murder him?" Eggman said. His tone of voice raised, and he clenched his fists, ready to lay his deadliest of attacks on Sonic if he failed to answer.

"I...I...Well, you see...It all...Err...URK!...Eggman...why..JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!...Invading my mind...WHO DOES THAT?!...Grrrrrr..." Sonic was very confused and very angry with his nemesis. Even more so than when Eggman kidnapped Tails. He clenched his fists and he slowly started gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Boss? I think you broke Sonic..." Orbot said gently. The red servant of Eggman then slowly backed away before sprinting away in fear of being attacked by the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, SONIC! Please just calm down...Calm down...and tell us why you murdered my best friend...and your father. Tell us why you murdered him."

"Well...*sigh*...it all started nine years ago..."

And now, to continue...

* * *

"...in the laboratory of my father's. He was training me to become the mechanic/inventor he always wanted me to become, by assigning me my first project: To dismantle an active Laser Gun." Sonic narrated.

"Isn't that a bit...intense for your first project?" Eggman asked.

"Yes. Yes it was. Now shut up and listen." Sonic replied, and the story continued.

* * *

Anyways, it was actually pretty easy from what I can remember. Papa gave me instructions, after all, and everything was working out fine.

"So, son, how are you doing on your project?" My father asked.

"I'm doing good, papa. Almost done, actually." I replied.

"That's the little genius I know and love. Now keep working on it. I'll be right back with some chili dogs for the both of us."

"Chili Dogs? Yes!"

"Now stay safe, my boy. I'll be back before you know it." And with that, he had walked off to get the Chili Dogs.

However, while he was gone, the project became surprisingly complex. Everything started getting out of hand. I slowly removed the parts while he was gone, but that didn't help. Instead, it made matters worse. The pieces started becoming more and more fragile, my hands cramped up, and everything got out of hand. My small brain couldn't comprehend what was happening afterwards, though. Something was lodged in the laser gun. I didn't know what it was, and I still don't know what it was. However, it was jammed in between the cogs of two gears that were part of the activation system, and then... it happened.

"Sonic, I'm back!" My papa called to me. He walked with the chili dogs in hand, and set them on the table. However, he then looked up and saw me struggling to hold on to the out-of-control gun. It was charging beyond any power it had ever been at before. "Sonic, what's going on?" He asked me.

I simply replied: "I'm not sure, papa! Something's causing the laser gun to charge uncontrollably, but I don't know what!" I was starting to freak out. I didn't know what to do. That thing was jammed in the gears, and I couldn't identify it nor control its actions.

"Hold on, son! I'll fix it!" Papa yelled, and he ran towards me, ready to grab the gun from my hands. He leapt towards the gun, and just when he got his hands on it: it fired. The charged laser burst through his stomach, blasting a perfectly round hole through the center of it. He was knocked down by the force of the blast, and blood splattered everywhere around him. I backed away cowardly, and covered my eyes to make sure I didn't see anymore of this horrible sight. However, a minute or two afterwards, I uncovered my eyes...and saw my father's nearly dead body on the floor, surrounded by a massive pool of his own rich, crimson blood.

I walked towards him, absolutely devastated by the sight. "...Papa?"

"Sonic...why?...why did you do this?..." he asked, with only a small bit of life within him.

"N-No father...I didn't mean it...it was an accident, I swear..." But I didn't realize that this was irreversible. The crime I had just committed...whether it was intentional or not...was reprehensible.

"Son...please...can you grant me one last request?"

"Yes?..." I had tears in my eyes…And yet hearing his voice made it seem as if everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't.

"...Make sure nobody finds out about this...About this murder...about the lab...make sure none of it is ever found out about."

"Yes, papa." I replied.

"Th-that's a good boy...G-G-Goodbye...Sonic..." He replied weakly, and with that...he was dead. It was irreversible. My father...was dead.

"Papa...No...This can't be happening! No...NO...PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I rushed to his side, bawling. "PAPA...DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! PLEASE! Papa...no..." I was at a loss for words. I was kneeling beside my dead father's corpse, my legs submerged in his blood. I was devastated. First my mother died...and now my father had died. My knees were dripping in my father's blood. I forced myself to get up and out of the massive blood puddle, and I wanted to call for help. But I couldn't. Papa told me not to reveal the location of the lab to anyone, and if I called anyone, They'd find out about my father's research, and they'd probably arrest me for the murder of my father. I only had one option: Run. Run from it all. I tossed my lab coat on the ground, leaving it at the lab, and exited the lab, running as fast as I could to get away from this tragic accident.

I kept running through the forest behind my house, escaping my father's lab using the Emergency Exit. I kept running no matter what, crying over what I'd done: I had murdered my father. The thought wouldn't escape me, unfortunately, and it's stuck with me ever since. I kept running, until eventually I passed out from exhaustion. Around five hours later, I woke up in a location I'd never seen before...Green Hill. I then made a decision: To live here from here on out. I did just that, and ever since then... I put my past behind myself...or I at least tried to. No matter how hard I tried, the memory of my father's murder wasn't going to escape me...ever.

* * *

"And when I met Tails a few years later...I treated him like a son, and I've done so ever since..." Sonic concluded, and he slowly started crying once again.

"Wow...this was a bit darker than I had hoped." Eggman thought aloud.

"Yeah...and I feel like a fool...I betrayed my father by telling you the story...and now...I'm even more depressed than before."

"Sonic...as depressed as you may be...and as unfitting of a time this may be... part of your flashback...doesn't match up with what I see in the Electric Torturer." Eggman replied. He held up the aforementioned device, and proved what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"Sonic...you say you covered your eyes at the sight of your father being blasted in the stomach, correct?"

"Yes, that's how I remember it."

"Well, I say...that you may be starting to forget this memory after all!"

"Wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Eggman scrolled through Sonic's memories, looking for something that didn't add up, until he finally found something. "See this picture? It clearly depicts your young, oh so 'innocent' face to be SMILING! In other words...YOU WERE KILLING YOUR FATHER IN COLD BLOOD!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT-"

"Sonic...tell me the truth...dig as deep into your memories as you wish...Did you plan all of this? Did you MEAN to kill your father, and everything after that smile...was that an act?!"

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Don't lie to me, hedgehog! If you want me to, I can dig up the truth...my way." Eggman was putting Sonic under serious pressure, and Sonic then yelled the truth:

"FINE! I admit it! From what I remember, I DID MURDER HIM RUTHLESSLY!...I had the strength to pull the gun away from him...but I didn't do it! I meant to murder him! I AM GUILTY!"

"So...the truth comes out. You MEANT to murder him, huh? Very well then. Let me ask you something, Sonic the Hedgehog...do you enjoy being evil? Did seeing your father die...bring you some demented form of pleasure?"

"...Yes. I..With a sort of 'guilty pleasure' feeling...enjoyed the feeling that came with killing my father."

"Oh, God...you're even more demented than me..."

"...I guess you could say that all this time...I really HAVE been a villain..."

"...Yes...Yes you have. Now, Sonic...a decision that may change your life draws nigh. Will you or will you not return to the path of evil?"

"...Return? But I was never REALLY on the side of evil..."

"...A decision that may change your life draws nigh. Will you or will you not JOIN the side of evil? Is that better?"

"Much better. But, I can't accept either way."

"WHAT?! B-But..."

"I have a responsibility. To protect the planet Mobius. I've seen what happened before when you brainwashed me! I won't let your little mind games fool me!"

"...Fine then. Carry on with your life of a hero. I don't care." Eggman replied, and he slowly walked out of Sonic's house.

"...Eggman?"

"What is it? I don't have all day, you know...I have a master plan to work on."

"...Maybe I could help with that plan."

"...Don't be ridiculous, hedgehog. I don't want your help. I can conquer Mobius on my own."

"Eggman, please let me help. With my inner genius and your inner genius put together...we could hatch the ultimate scheme."

"...Very well then. I suppose you can help." Eggman said reluctantly, but he was disguising what he really felt. He was ecstatic. His reverse psychology had worked.

"Yes! I promise you won't regret this, Master Eggshell!"

"Master...What?"

"Master Eggshell. You know, it's a codename of sorts."

'THIS...Will take some getting used to.' Eggman thought. "Very well, hedgehog. Now, blow into this whistle, if you please."

"Yes, Master Eggshell." Sonic said, and he blew into the whistle, which called over Orbot, riding in the Eggmobile.

"You called, master...wait a minute...SONIC CALLED?!" Orbot asked, confused.

"Orbot...Sonic's on our side now. I'll tell you about it after we get teleported over to the lair. Now, hop in, Sonic." Eggman motioned for the Hedgehog to hop in, and Sonic followed his orders.

"Are we ready to go, Master Eggshell?" Sonic asked, seating himself.

"Master Eggshell...HAHAHAAAAAA! Sonic, that's PRICELESS!" Orbot laughed.

"No it isn't." Eggman muttered. "And yes, Sonic. We're ready to go."

"Good! Now let's get going!" Sonic said enthusiastically, and he pulled the teleportation switch, taking the trio to Eggman's Lair, with an evil plan already in mind...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4- Evil Unearthed

It's back!

Feelings of Betrayal

Chapter 4- Evil Unearthed

* * *

BZZRT! The teleportation device had finished bringing Sonic, Eggman, and Orbot back to Eggman's Lair, and all was as silent as ever.

"Geez, talk about a buzzkill. Where are all of your robots, Eggman?" Sonic, asked, slightly confused.

"Remember? You killed all of them except for Orbot. Luckily, I don't need those cretins anymore. I have someone on my side who's 100 times more powerful and evil...you." Eggman replied, unable to control the evil grin on his face. "Now, let's get working, Blue Blur. Let's see just what you can do."

"Yes, Master Eggshell!" And with a WHOOSH, he sped through the lab, looking for something to build a machine out of, when he stumbled upon a blood-red pile of scraps behind Eggman's supercomputer. He quickly set up a spot for him to build upon, with a burst of wind so powerful, it knocked Eggman over, with the scientist landing flat on his face. "The red joint's connected here, and that means that the only place the Carburetor can go is here!" Sonic said triumphantly, and he finished the machine with no problems whatsoever, leaving Eggman speechless.

"H-how did you..."

"It was quite simple, Egghead." Sonic replied.

"I've been trying to make this thing for nearly a DECADE, and you complete it in 45 seconds-"

"Um, 44 seconds."

"...44 seconds?! Sonic...you're a frickin' GENIUS!"

"I have my ways. So...What does this thing do?"

"You know, Sonic...I don't know. But I know who to test it on..." Eggman said menacingly, and he pointed the cannon-type machine at Orbot.

"BOSS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T TEST THIS...this...THING ON ME!" Orbot wailed.

"Oh, but I can. You're my minion, after all, and you'd DIE for me, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I...NO! I CAN'T! AND I WON'T!"

"Sonic, seize him."

"With pleasure, master." The hedgehog replied, and he grabbed Orbot by the arms, and held him like a shield.

"Sonic...why?"

"Sorry, Orbot, but this is my destiny. To work with the master of evil himself. Hasta la Vista, Orbot."

Eggman then fired the cannon, and an enormous beam burst out of the cannon, blasting at Orbot for what seemed like forever, while Sonic left the robot to die. Poor Orbot...he was so young...Anyway, the poor robot kept being blasted with an onslaught of energy, digging into his interior like a drill, digging and digging until...Orbot fell over, and the cannon stopped firing.

"Orbot...is gone." Eggman said semi-sadly, and walked up to the robot's remains. The robot's inner composition was all that was left, and the lad seemed dead. However, as Eggman walked up to it, Orbot uttered his last words...

"Eggman...I want you to know...no matter how abusive you've been or how caring you've been..."

"Yes, Orbot? What is it?!"

"I...hate you..." And with that, Orbot's lifeless hands loosened, and he lay there, motionless.

"Well, now that he's gone...let's get ready for our ultimate scheme..." Eggman cackled, and Sonic nodded eagerly, preparing for the thrill of a lifetime...

* * *

But meanwhile, at Sonic's House...

"Sonic, are you done?" Tails asked, peeking inside of the hedgehog's house. Nobody replied. "Sonic?" The door ominously let out a creak gradually growing in volume as the kitsune slowly opened the door. When the door was finally opened...Nobody was there. "Well...he's gone. Where did he run off to? I'd guess he'd run off to Station Square, bu- wait a minute. I didn't see anyone leave this house! How the hell did Sonic and Eggman leave here? The only one I saw leave was Orbot...but even he had returned home, with the Eggmobile...That only leaves one conclusion...Eggman captured Sonic!" Tails realized, but unfortunately, he was wrong. However, he didn't know that, and he went with his wild assumption. He ran to his lab as fast as he could, rummaging through the nuts, bolts, and machines in his lab until he found the activation key for the Tornado.

"Here we go!" Tails said to himself, and he swiftly ran to the repaired Tornado, activating the plane. "Eggman, you'd better watch out, because here comes Tails!" The kitsune yelled, and he took off towards Eggman's Lair, breezing through the clouds as quickly as possible. However, he then heard a sound that could've killed his ears, had he not been in the pilot's seat. It was the shrill shriek of the engine. It sputtered and made a small squeal before it shut off completely.

"Why Me?" Tails muttered dissapointedly, and the Tornado fell like a rock off a cliff. Tails groaned in frustration as he hovered away from the falling plane with his tails. The Tornado exploded, with Tails barely escaping its blast radius. However, this didn't faze Tails in the slightest. If anything, it made him even angrier.

"...Well...this is bound to be a frustrating day for me." Tails muttered. He then walked over to the pile of burning scraps, ready to extinguish the flames and rebuild the plane from the ground up.

* * *

Anyway, while Tails is rebuilding his plane, let's get back to Sonic and Eggman.

"Okay, now move it right over here, Sonic." Eggman ordered, and Sonic obeyed, picking up the cannon and placing it on the perfect position: where it could blast every single person in Green Hill in one firing of the machine.

"There you go, Master Eggshell!" Sonic said, his voice a bit more raspy than usual.

"Thanks, my dear acquaintance...wait a minute. You sound different." Eggman noticed.

"Never mind that, Eggman. We're getting off-topic."

"True."

"Now what's the plan, Eggman?"

"Okay, here's the plan..." Eggman whispered the plan into Sonic's ear, and Sonic cackled from the pure thought of it.

"Eggman...I've underestimated you. You truly are evil. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic cackled, and Eggman joined in, making a laugh that could freeze Mobius from pure fear.

"Sonic?" A voice from behind the duo froze their laugh immediately,and they turned to the one who had overheard them.

"What are YOU DOING here, Knuckles?!" Sonic yelled.

"I think a better question is WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WORKING WITH EGGMAN?!" Knuckles replied angrily.

"You wouldn't understand. Now away with you, Knucklehead." Sonic said, and he slowly started walking away before Knuckles grabbed him by the arm, and BAM! Suckerpunched him in the gut. "What was that for, Knuckles?!"

"Answer the question. Why are you working with Eggman? And I swear, you'd better answer me right now, OR SO HELP ME, I'll-"

"Geez, simmer down, Knuckles! I'll tell you, okay? Eggman basically helped me realize who I TRULY am: an evil, ruthless tyrant."

Knuckles stood there for a minute or so, motionless. He stared, wondering: is this reality? He stared with a frightened face, wondering if this was still the Sonic he used to know. However, he quickly came to his conclusion: This wasn't the Sonic he used to know.

"Sonic...what happened? A couple of hours ago, you're a strong, daring hero, and now...you've been driven to the dark side, and you'll most likely go insane!"

"I think YOU'RE the insane one, Knuckles." Sonic replied, his arms folded.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're just as evil as us. You've been easily manipulated into numerous plans with Eggman, unaware that you were helping the side of evil...until it was far too late. You nearly left YOUR ENTIRE island unguarded when Tails and I landed on your island in 1993...just to stop us from helping out. What do you have to say to that, Knuckles?"

"I...I..." Knuckles was frozen in his thoughts. He knew that he had helped the wrong side sometimes, but he didn't expect it to be taken this far...

"That's what I thought. GET HIM, EGGSHELL!" Sonic yelled, and Eggman ran and grabbed the echidna in a headlock, holding it until Knuckles passed out from a lack of air. "Perfect. Now, cuff him to the walls. He'll be our next test subject..."

"Yes, Sonic." Eggman replied, unaware that the hedgehog was manipulating him as well.

However, a faint propeller noise was heard from behind the two. It slowly got louder as Sonic heard a voice yell out, "Don't worry, Sonic! I'm coming!"

Sonic froze from pure fear. The one person he didn't want finding out that he was working with Eggman...and he was right outside the Lair.

"T-Tails? Uh oh..." Sonic whimpered, frantically dashing around the room, looking for a place to hide. However, the lab was so barren and empty from the hedgehog's victory 3 hours prior...that he couldn't escape his cruel fate.

"Well, we're boned." Eggman said as he started to sweat, while Sonic was standing there, unsure of what to do.

"SONIC, DON'T WORRY! I'M-" Tails stopped in his tracks as he saw Sonic there with Eggman, working to place Knuckles on the wall. "Sonic...What are you doing?!"

"Tails, I...I..." But Sonic couldn't finish. He was at a loss for words. He had put the last nail in his coffin. Tails had found out what was going on. All was lost.

"Sonic...how could you?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
